Untold Stories of an Ikebukurian
by Bellieo
Summary: These chapters are untold stories of the Durarara gang.
1. Mamma Shinra: Yellow Scarf's

_**Disclaimer-** I Ain't claiming nothing_

* * *

One cool night in July 3 years after the slasher incident, Celty, Shinra, Mika, Seji, Mikado, Erica, Walter, Kadota, The guy who drives the car, Anri, Namie, Masomi, Saki, and Shizuo, were all hanging out at Shinra's for some fun.

"Mika, remind me why I'm here?" Seji nudged Mika's shoulder.

"Well, Celty invited me and the rest of the girls to a cooking lesson, and since we're making so much food we thought it would be nice for our men to taste test!" Mika giggled and glared at Namie while gripping on Seji's shoulder.

"Our men? I thought it was just a friends thing." Mikado bashfully stated.

"That's what Celty texted me! i-I'm sure it's just a friends thing… Right?!" Anri turned to Celty looking for an agreement.

"So what are we waiting for! Let's get Crakalacking!" Erica said tying her apron on.

While the girls were making dinner, the guys chilled in the living room watching TV.

Masaomi turned to Shizuo "So, who'd you come here with?"

"Namie… She said that taking the flea would be like watching a 2 year old and trying to help the girls cook at the same time." He took out a cigarette out of his pocket and just when he was about to light it-

 _SMACK!_

 _The cigarette flew out of his hand and onto the floor_

"SHINRA! What the hell was that for! You just wasted a perfectly good Cigarette?!" trying to not let his anger show.

"I have told you one too many times! DON'T SMOKE IN THE HOUSE!" Shinra took the Cigarette and tossed in the trash.

"Ya know what you remind me of Shinra… you're kinda like the mom of the group." The driver said.

"I Guess you're right." Shinra smiled "You know that that makes you guy's my children." He smiled

"Don't call me your child Shinra" Kadota sighed

"My Sweet Child! Mommy loves you~" Shinra sang in an attempt to embarrass them.

"Ok, Prove it." Car… Driver guys said.

"How?" Shinra shrugged his shoulders

"A mother is supposed to know her kids… right? So tell us something that none of us know about each other" Shizuo said as he flipped his sunglasses onto the top of his head so it could get his bangs out of his eyes.

"Fine… what do you want to know about each other?" Shinra plopped down on the beanbag Celty had gotten for him for Christmas.

"Why did Masaomi pick 'Yellow Scarves'" Mikado piped up

 ** _BackFlash_**

 _"So it's official! We are officially a gang!" Masaomi looked down on his 'royal subjects' (He was standing on a plastic chair standing outside of a supermarket… new gangs don't have money thrown at them)._

 _"So boss, what's our thing?"_

 _"Thing?" he tilted his head_

 _"Yeah you know how the blue squares have a cool name and shark masks… what's out thing?"_

 _"Well… I'm open to suggestions!"_

 _"We could be called Camo… and wear Camouflage outfits!"_

 _"Dude, if we cant afford a hideout, what makes you think that we can afford 20 camouflage suits for all of us." Masaomi jumped down and sat in a thinking position._

 _"Narwals… and we can wear narwal masks"_

 _"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that."_

 _Masaomi looked near the shop window and saw a 'Buy 10 for $5' on yellow scarves._

 _"BitchBabies"_

 _"No"_

 _"Dark Souls"_

 _"That's pretty satanic"_

 _"Dang Gang"_

 _YA KNOW WHAT! IMA JUST MAKE THE NAME MYSELF, OKAY?" Masaomi stomped into the store and bought all the scarves they had._

 ** _End of BackFlash_**

"that's easy! It's because the yellow scarves were a special sale that day and they needed some color to their gang! Next question!"

"it was either that or Bitch Babies…" Masaomi sighed.

* * *

 **I Hope you liked it!**

 **Please leave a review on what I should ask Momma Shinra 3**

 **\- Bellieo**


	2. Mamma Shinra: Dotachin!

**Disclaimer- I Don't own nuthin (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ**

* * *

"So… if you are our mom… what do we call you? Mama, Madre, Mommy, Mom, Mother, Momayo, Mamaita?" Walker starts to name stupid names of characters of Mangas.

"Well, OH! Momma Shinra! Has a nice ring to it… Right?" Shinra says.

"W-w-wait you still have to prove that you're the mom of the group… continue." Shizuo states

"I got one, Why is Anri so boobylishious?" Masaomi sighs dreaming about them.

"MASAOMI!" Mikado said horrified

"Genetics my dear Watson." Shinra said as he fixed his glasses… the nerdy way.

"Hey Bitch-Baby, who's the girl paying you're rent and has the passwords to all your accounts?" Saki looks up from the cake she's whisking and puts her hands on her hips.

"Hehe, Just kidding Saki… love you babe" Masaomi slumped in his chair.

"Mmm, you better." She began whisking again.

"Why does Kadota hate being called Dotachin?" Shizuo piped up

Kadota's face turned blue.

"Well it goes a little something like this~" Shinra was getting ready to tell a juicy back-story

 ** _Flashback_**

The whole gang was in the car: Kadota, Walker, Erika, and the guy who drives the car… I forget his name.

"So Kadota… What's with Izaya calling you Dotachin? What that about?" Erika said as she flipped through the pages of an… interesting Manga.

"How the hell do I know, the guy calls Shizuo Shizu-chan so there's definitely something wrong with that guy." He replies.

Just then Erika went silent.

"umm… Erika? Why did you get so quiet all of a sudden?" Kadota said

No response

"Yo, you okay?"

"BAHAHAHWAHAHHA!" Erika bursted out in laughter.

"What is it?" Kadota turns around to see her crying tears of laughter.

"So, he calls you Dotachin? Well check this out." She handed the graphic manga to him.

All he could do was stare at the pictures and words in front of him.

 _'D-dotachin! What are you doing?!'_

 _' i-I love you'_

 _'But what about the age difference? You're 134 and I'm 24!'_

 _'Age is just a number!'_

 _'What about my spider babies?'_

 _'We will take them as our own children'_

 _'I love you Dotachin~'_

 _' and Dotachin loves you~'_

 _The pictures were so graphic… he couldn't describe them_

"… Erika… what are you reading these days?" he looks at the laughing brunette with a worried expression on his face.

"I *giggle can't even *giggle breathe right now *giggle" Erika said gasping for air.

"No, seriously Erika, what are you reading?!"

 ** _End Flashback_**

"Dotacin Dotachin!" Erika sang in an obnoxious tune.

"for the last time… DON'T F'N CALL ME DOTACHIN!"

"so… did it ever occur to you that Izaya is Izaio?" Masaomi smiled in satisfaction as the tall brunette rethought his entire life.

"Holy crap! Dotachin totally has a thing for Izaya! Boy x Boy is SO PERFECT!" Erika screamed as she tossed the salad with the vinaigrette.

"I thought you were shiping me with Izaya?" Shizuo said sarcastically

"Huh? Wait… which one do I choose… Shizu-chan or Dotachin? Shizu… Dota…SIHU… DOTA!? M-my LIFE IS STRUGGLE!" Erika was practically ripping hair out of her head.

* * *

 **I hoped that you liked it~ please review and tell me what other secrets should be revealed (¬‿¬)**


	3. Mamma Shinra: Love Songs

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the plot of this story~**

 **Namie X Izaya fluff sprinkled in here**

 **Hope y'all like it**

* * *

"I can't believe that you know so much about us Shinra!" Mikado smiled

"Momma Shinra… don't forget that sweetie~" Shinra winks

"Whatever, let continue. Why does Namie stay working for Izaya?" Shizuo questioned.

"I don't even think he knows this one." Namie looked up from her Puree and smirked

"Oh, don't you worry Nami-chan, I see all!"

 ** _Flashback_**

 _It's only been 4 months living with Izaya Orihara and he does absolutely nothing around the house. Finally, Namie had had it. She grabbed her duffel bag (the only bag of personal stuff she had) and started to walk out of the apartment._

 _"Whoa whoa whoa, where are you going? You still have to finish cleaning the counter." Izaya slides down the railing of the stairs and smirks._

 _"Yeah about that." She smiles "I'm quitting." She opened the door_

 _"Oh I don't think so~" He slams the door shut and pins her against it. "You know you need me~"_

 _"Please explain" she leans in closer "Because the last time I checked, you wanted me to tie your shoe. That is unless you're not wearing Velcro."_

 _"You of all people should know, I can't get the bunny through the hole. And besides, you need a place to stay or the cops are gonna catch you." he leans in closer._

 _"I've worked at Yagari Pharmaceutical for many years and they pay exceptionally well so I have no trouble getting a condo on my own." They are practically a finger length apart from each other_

 _"Alright… I guess I can't stop you… I guess I'll just have to keep the 'thing'" he smirks_

 _"What thing?"_

 _"Oh nothing much, just a bunch of love songs you wrote for Seji~" he walked over to the TV and slid the CD in._

 _"Hi! I am Namie Yagari, and this Is a song dedicated to my brother Seji… (Sherry by the Four Seasons)_

 _Seji, Seji baby_

 _Seji, Seji baby_

 _Seji, Sehi baby_

 _Seji can you come out tonight"_

 _Namie covered her mouth in shock_

 _"Oh, how bout' this one!"_

 _"Hi I'm Namie Yagari and I'm singing this song for my little bro Seji. (Love you like a love song)_

 _I, I love you like a love song Seji_

 _I, I love you like a love song Seji_

 _I, I love you like a love song Seji_

 _And I keep hitting repeat~"_

 _Namie's face was extremely red._

 _"W-where did you get that?" she pointed to the CD_

 _"Oh please, I'm an information broker, I have my way of getting around. Besides, I always dig up 'useful' information about my employees"_

 _Namie gritted her teeth and clenched her fists_

 _"YOU BASTARD!" she threw a punch straight at his face but his hand caught it and pulled her in so their foreheads were touching._

 _"Say that again~" he smirks._

 _"Fine, you… Bas-" he cuts her off with a surprise kiss._

 _"Please… stay with me… I need you." he looks directly in her eyes._

 _Flustered Namie didn't know what to think "UH! Um… okay" she sheepishly says._

 _He pull away from her and skips off "Thanks Namie-Chaaan~" he stops in his tracks "But just make sure you don't try to run away… or I'll have to punish you~" he mischievously smiles._

 _Namie plops near the door to realize what she just said._

 _"I'm gonna be working here forever aren't I…"_

 ** _End Flash Back_**

Namie dropped her bowl "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!?"

"A mother knows all her children's secrets!" Shinra points to himself

"Stop F'n around with me Shinra." Namie glares

* * *

 **I hope you liked this Chapter, Namie X Izaya is one of my favorite OTPs in Durarara  
**

 **Please review and tell me what you think (if you liked it, if you have funny things i should put in the next chapter, where i should improve)**

 **i know this one was pretty short, but the next one is pretty long~**

 **-Bellieo**


	4. Mamma Shinra: Stupid Eskimo

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

* * *

"Great, now I have to make the Spinach puree all over again." Namie pouts.

"That's alright Namie, we still have a few hours till the turkey is done." Celty types and shows her the timer.

Just then the doors busted open "Hello everyone, how are you all. So sad that no one invited me to the party… it breaks my little old heart." Izaya says as he plops down on the couch.

"Oi, flea! Why are you here?" Shizuo grabs him by the collar.

"Aw, what's wrong Shizu-chan? You seem angry?" Izaya smirks.

"Wipe that toothy grin off your face you stupid Eskimo." Shizuo growls and yanks him closer.

"Geez you two! You can't be in the same room for thirty seconds and you're already at each other's throats. Calm your buns!" Shinra attempts to break the two apart.

"My buns are as clam as they can get thank you very much~" Izaya says with a straight face.

"Yeah because you're an Eskimo." Shizuo chuckles

"It's no use Shinra, they're so close it's like I'm looking at Mika and Seji together." Namie confesses as she chakes her head.

"Shut it you brother lover." Mika sticks her tongue out at Namie.

"I wouldn't be talking, you had plastic surgery to become your boyfriends 'ideal type'!" Namie laughs and her good come back.

"Oh…" Walter stakes his head "She got you there Mika-chan…. BURN!"

 **The arguing continued and got so bad that no one even noticed where Izaya and Shizuo went.**

* * *

"Stalker!"

"Incest freak!"

"What'd you just say?!"

"Don't you call me a stalker!"

"Hey… where are Shizuo and Izaya?" Anri questioned.

 _CRASH!_

 _Everyone fell silent to see what the noise was_

The window to Celtys apartment was lying in bits and pieces on the ground. And on that pile were Shizuo and Izaya wrestling on the broken glass.

"I love playing these games with you Shizu-chan~"

"SHUT UP YOU FLEA!"

"Why does Shizuo hate Izaya so much?" Anri questioned

"Hahaha, funny story~" Shinra continues.

 **Flash Back**

* * *

 _It was January 30_ _th_ _and school had just gotten out. Shizuo was meeting up with his friend Shinra and his other friend._

 _"Hey Shinra, hey Izaya." Shizuo said as he walked into the Ramen shop._

 _"Hey, we already ordered, what are you getting?" Izaya handed him a menu_

 _"Hmm, I guess I'll get regular Ramen with beef, please." The chef nodded and started to make their meals._

 _"Happy birthday Shizuo!" Shinra brought out a party popper and popped It on top of his head._

 _"Oh, thanks for remembering you guys!"_

 _Shinra handed him a blue bag with green tissue paper. "Here, a little gift from me and Izaya!"_

 _"Aw you shouldn't have!" he opened the bag and in it was a book, manga to be exact._

 _"Celty has been reading about this guy… apparently this guy has superhuman strength like you! and he uses stop signs as his weapon and launches vending machines, I know you're getting close to that so I thought this might be a good reference!"_

 _Once they finished their food they went to walk around Ikebukuro._

 _"Hey Shizuo! Nice jacket, where did you get it?" Shinra complimented on the dark brown coat._

 _"I got it as a Birthday present from my aunt. Cool right?" he spun around to show them the full preview._

 _"I think the fur is a little too much for me." Shinra pointed to the fur around the hood of the jacket._

 _"I like it" Izaya smiled._

 _"Thanks Izaya, you wanna try it on… it's really warm and soft?"_

 _"Sure." Shizuo slid the coat off and handed it to Izaya._

 _Izaya slid the coat on and snuggled it "It's so warm and fuzzy! Like a big teddy bear hugging me!"_

 _"Is it really that warm? Let me try." Shinra exclaims._

 _"Nah, I think I'll keep it~ just so I have something to remember all you by." Izaya smirked laughed as he buttoned up the brown jacket._

 _"What do you mean? That's_ _ **my**_ _jacket." Shizuo started to get mad as he stomped over to Izaya._

 _"Well I want to have something from you before I become rich, hot and famous~"_

 _"Where are you going?" Shinra asked_

 _Izaya started to walk off "I've decided my career; I'm going to be an information broker. And all information brokers have a trademark piece of clothing. Tah Tah~"_

 _"HEY THAT'S MY JACKET!" Shizuo said shaking his fist and running after the hysterically laughing brunette._

 _"Not anymore~" he ran into the road and jumped over a few cars to get away from him._

 _"YOU CAN'T DO THAT?!" Shizuo said as he picked up the cars in his way and launched them towards him._

 _"Nice throw, but you're gonna have to be right on target to catch me~"_

 _"COME BACK HERE YOU FLEA!"_

 _"But it's so much nicer over here, there aren't things flying at me!"_

 _"COME BACK HER YOU… YOU… YOU STUPID ESKIMO!" Shizuo screamed_

 _"Ah Eskimo, that a good one. I think I'll call you… Shizu-chan~"_

 _"DON"T YOU F'N DARE!"_

 _"Don't get so mad Shizu-chan~" Izaya laughs as he jumps on top of a building._

 _"OI, COME BACK HERE!"_

 _Izaya said something on top of the complex that sounded something like 'oh, don't you worry, I'll be back. And you'll do the same thing over and over again… bye Shizu-chan~"_

 _Finally Shizuo ran out of breath and stopped chasing the brunette, Shinra was following right behind him._

 _"Why *Wheeze Diiiid *Wheeze you let hime get *Wheeze away?" Shinra panted._

 _"Shinra… you're way out of shape." Shizuo laughed._

 _"Put a *Wheeze sock in it *Wheeze_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

"So you're trying to kill each other for… a jacket?" Namie clapped slowly trying to hide her laughter, but snorted in the process.

"That one, to be precise." Shizuo points to the brown jacket with a fur coat that Izaya was wearing.

"But if I gave it back to you Shizu-chan it wouldn't fit you… it fits me like a glove and I'm much slimmer than you." Izaya hides his face with the hood of the coat.

"You saying that I'm fat?"

"No…. you're just… Thick" Izaya grins

"YOU'RE DEAD FLEA!"

* * *

 **I hope ya'll liked this chapter**

 **please leave a review (what other secrets in Durarara i should reveal, if you liked the story, what i should improve on)**

 **Thank you so much~**

 **-Bellieo**


	5. Izaya: My Love For Humans

**Hello! Disclaimer!- I ain't own Nuthin'**

 **I hope you like this (Very short) chapter**

* * *

It was almost midnight on a cool Monday, Shizuo had just gotten off of work and dropped Verona at Russia's Sushi. Somewhere near the restaurant, a certain girl was walking home from a mandatory student council meeting that ran _way_ overtime. She peeked inside the restaurant to see if Shizuo was still in there.

"Anri, why are you out so late?" Shizuo says as he walks outside.

The streets of Ikebukuro were terrifying at night, burglars, killers, and molesters were common… not to mention the _flea_. Since it was summertime, it would be easy to snatch a girl like Anri without anyone noticing.

"Um… I wanted to ask you some questions…" she says staring down at her shoes.

"About what?"

"The Black Rider."

Shizuo started to walk to her house with her "Whatcha want to know?"

"What is she like."

He sighed "Well, I first knew her when Shinra was in high school, and she hasn't really changed since. Despite being the fact that she is married and a transporter, she's stayed the same. But yeah, she's always been a badass, always saving my ass when I'm down, always sticking with that mad scientist Shinra… yeah she's always been like that."

 _I wish I could be like that… all I am is a parasite… I wait for Mikado to get out of class so he can walk me home, I wait for Masomi to come back so I can come clean, and I rely on Saika to love people for me. I wish I was like Celty, she is her own being, not a parasite. She made a name for herself and she became a ledged… and here I am, I don't know where my best friend is and my other best friend is involved with multiple gangs_

It was quiet, the night was clear so you were able to see stars, and a breeze slightly ruffled the bushes

Shizuo put his arm infront of Anri "Be on your guard… were not alone…" he looked around, trying to detect movement. "THERE!" he pointed at the bush behind them.

"Don't worry Shizuo, I've got this." She pulled her blade from within her hand and got in a stance.

"Ah~ you think a mere blade will kill me?" Izaya popped out from the bushes and stretched his back "Ugh! I'm bent out of shape now; I've waited for hours until you came out of that shop Shizu-chan."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE FLEA?!" Shizuo said as he picked up a stop sign.

"Stay back Shizuo…" Anri commanded.

"What? no I'm no-"

"STAY BACK!" she plunged her sword into the ground. And just like a vine, Saika's blade coiled around Shizuo's body. "LET ME FIGHT ON MY OWN." She yelled "I AM NOT A PARASITE, I AM A HUMAN BEING!"

"Anri, calm down." Shizuo was staying completely still, not moving an inch; if he had, the blade would cut him deep.

"I'm not a parasite, I have a name, and I'm a person that has a life." She looked like she was going mad "But this is my life…. I'm no Headless Rider or the strongest man…. BUT I'M THE MOTHER OF SAIKA!"

She sprinted towards Izaya with blade pointed.

"Do not hit me." Izaya commanded, suddenly Anri stopped in her tracks.

She looked at her blade "It can't be." She looked up at Izaya "I can't move!"

"Do you really think you're the mother of Saika…" Izaya laughed as he walked up to Anri "You! A high school student wielding the one and only _Real_ Saika?!"

She froze in shock

"ANRI!" Shizuo struggled and tried to break free, but it was too late, the blade that were wrapped aroud him cut gashes "AHARG!"

"You're the real Saika… aren't you?" Anri said, without emotion.

"you know what Anri, what if the big assumption that Saika is a blade." He walked over to a nearby tree and took out his pocket knife and carved the words _'I am the only real mother of Saika, no other: zero.'_ "What does this say, Anri"

"I-I am the only real mother of Saika, no other…z-zero…"

Then, he flicked his blade and the letters started to move. "now, Anri what does it say?"

Anri was frozen in horror "None o-other, I-Izaya Skloth Or-Orihara…" She was hyperventilating "H-How?!"

"Really? You didn't think the slightest that it was me? my love for humans, how I adore them, observing the human nature. I did that because I wanted to know what it felt like." He turned towards Shizuo "Now I hate you, because you're not human… well, yes you are, but you don't act like one. you see, because of our human nature, we believe we have to be the same. We can't have human strength or have unnatural powers; everything has to have… uniformity. But in actuality, our differences are what make us humane. If we did everything perfectly, we wouldn't be human anymore."

"Izaya, are you trying to give me advice?" Anri tilts her head in confusion.

Izaya just laughed "Ha, no… I don't do charity work… in fact." He eyes started to glow red "You will forget this night ever happened."

"Yes mother."

"Good…" then he took his fist and knocked her out.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Shizuo yelled

"I needed to knock her out before I finished the command, or else her memories will start here, with you bounded by her blades." He takes her and sets her on a park bench.

"Alright, now untie me…"

"Oh I don't think so Shizu-chan, you see, I can't let you run along either" he took out his pocket knife "You know, I haven't had the time to slice you yet…" he takes the blade and slits his blade in the corner of his neck. "You will forget about this entire night." He commands

"Yes mother…" Shizuo grunts in the pain

Izaya laughs "Who would've thought." And knocked him out.

The next day Shizuo woke up in Shinra's apartment.

* * *

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Please review and favorite!**

 **Tell me if- You liked it, what i should work on, or if you have your own ideas of what the gang does.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Bellieo**


	6. Namie: Ike-Ike Amusement Park

**_Kyo: joined the chat room_**

 ** _Kyo: Hello! Am I the only one on?_**

 ** _Mai/San: I'm here_** _._

 ** _Bakyura: joined the chat room_**

 ** _Saika: joined the chat room_**

 ** _Tarō Tanaka: joined the chat room_**

 ** _Bakyura: Heello~_**

 ** _Saika: Good morning._**

 ** _Bakyura: Anyone doing anything today? It's pretty hot out._**

 ** _Saki: joined the chat room_**

 ** _Kanra: joined the chat room_**

 ** _Setton: joined the chat room_**

 ** _Saki: I was thinking about going out for a bit._**

 ** _Kyo: Super idea! We should all meet up!_**

 ** _Saika: I'm free._**

 ** _Kanra: Where could we go?_**

 ** _Bakyura: Why not an amusement park? Roller coasters are great on a hot day!_**

 ** _Kyo: Yeah!_**

 ** _Kanra: I'll meet you guys there!_**

 ** _Saika: left the chat room_**

 ** _Kyo: left the chat room_**

 ** _Mai/san: left the chat room_**

 ** _Kanra: left the chat room_**

 ** _Bakyura: left the chat room_**

 ** _Taro Tanaka: left the chat room_**

 ** _Saki: left the chat room_**

 ** _Setton: left the chat room_**

 ** _There is no one left in the chat room_**

Izaya turned to Namie "Hey, let's take a break today. Let's go to the amusement park!" he swirls around in his spinny chair.

"I swear you're like a 5 year old." Namie sighs "let me guess… your online friends are tired of being cooped up inside typing on laptops all day… so they're going to the park, and you don't want to be left out." She folds her arms as the brunette shy's and looks away.

"Well, you don't really have a choice." Izaya smiles as he holds the door open as Namie grabs her phone and purse.

"You should know, I'm not into rollercoaster's…" she eyes Izaya as she swiftly types on her phone.

"Well, I don't care if you have a heart attack on the ride, you're going~" he grins.

Namie and Izaya took the cab for a fifteen minute ride to the park. When they arrived at the Ike-Ike amusement park they found Mairu and Kururi waiting at the gate.

"What are you two pests doing here?" Izaya puts his hands on his hips, full sass.

"I invited them~" Namie smiles as he scolds her. "Since I'm going to be suffering, so will you."

"This is going to be great!" Mairu threw her fist in the air. "It's gonna be like when we were kids, right Izaya?" she turned towards the Boy who paid no attention to the conversation, or he just is ignoring her. "Now go get us the tickets!"

"Excuse me? you're paying for your own ticket." Izaya rolls his eyes as he takes his 'man purse'.

"Oh no-no-no I'm paying for them." Namie snickers as she rips Izaya's credit card out from his hand and ran to the nearest empty booth "Hi! Four adult tickets for one day please."

Izaya huffs at the thought of his sisters going on every ride with them by their side "You're gonna pay for this Yagiri, you won't know what hit you."

Once they got all their cards out and checked out in the security they grabbed a park map and scanned the park for the most 'amusing' ride (Which ride will make Namie scream the most.) and decided on Spiderman the Ride; it's a loop coaster that only has a lab bar, it takes you 230 feet in the air and drops and a _very_ steep angle.

Izaya walked up to the entrance of the ride "Watcha think Namie?"

"I'm afraid of spiders…" she says sheepishly as she takes baby steps to the entrance. The wait didn't seem that bad, when she was little, she would wait hours in line with Seji at an amusement park near them."What is this?!" she points in fear at the billboard right next to her that has dozens of facts about spiders, including pictures.

"Hmm…" Izaya stares intently at the board "If I'm correct, that's a Trapdoor Spider… you see, they make a hole and stitch webbing at the top of the hole. And when prey walks over it, it falls in…" He looks at the horror on Namie's face, and just to spook her, he jumped out at her yelled "AND EAT'S IT WHOLE!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MENT IDIOT! WHY IS IT HERE" She calmed down "You're gonna scare the shit out everyone before the ride."

"Well you see…" Mairu begins "Lines at Ike-Ike are extremely long, so they give you something to entertain yourself while you wait in line… it's a great idea, unless you have arachnophobia."

Namie just sighed and started to type swiftly on her phone. "I have to find something to get my mind off of these posters…"

After a while, the line was cleared and they were next in line.

"Hey it's a four seater, perfect!" Mairu exclaimed

"I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe I'm doing this…" Namie was repeating those words for five full minutes, rocking herself back and forth. "I'm gonna die! I'm gonna see Jesus today… I'm going to fall and crash to a terrible death."

"Yup, sure… that's totally gonna happen." Izaya snickers as the gates open.

They quickly made their way into their seats, fastened their seatbelts then pulled down the lapbar. Namie was with Izaya and the twins were in the cart behind them.

"Izaya, I'm not locked in properly, you're bigger than me and I can wiggle in my seat…" she showed him that the lap bar had three centimeters of wiggle room.

Izaya looked at her bluntly "Really… you're fine, suck it up."

When the staff came around to check their bar Namie spoke up "Excuse me, can you push down on this bar as _hard_ as you can?" she smirked at Izaya who was giving her a death stare.

"Alright…" the man pushed as hard as he could.

CLICK! CLICK!

"Perfect! Thanks." Namie smiles happily because she doesn't have anymore wiggle room left "I feel a lot safer."

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF YAGIRI!" Izaya said breathless as he struggles "IT'S DIGGING INTO MY THIGH."

"Welcome to Spiderman: Ultimate Flight, please keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times… Visual scan" he looked around and gave thumbs up. "Enjoy your ride on Spiderman: Ultimate Flight." With a push of a button, they were off.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME IT WAS THE _ULTIMATE FLIGHT!_ YOU BITCH!" Namie screamed as she smacked him the whole way up. Once they were at the peak "I CAN'T TO THIS I-I CAN'T!" she closed he eyes.

In an instant, they felt a rush and the feeling their stomach dropped. Strangely, Namie had her eyes open, hands up, laughing and a big smile on her face. And next to her was Izaya, gripping on for dear life, he was gripping so hard that his knuckles were turning white. There was a big drop in the beginning, then it turned to its side and looped twice in a row then went underground. It was pitch black, then there was a drop bigger that the first.

"AHHH! YEAAAAH!" Namie screamed with her hands up in the air. She turned towards Izaya and laughed "COME ON IZAYA! YOU WANTED TO RIDE THIS, IS IT TO DIFFICULT FOR YOU?!" He had no comment which made Namie crack up laughing/screaming.

"S-s-shut up Y-agiRRIII" Now Izaya was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Finally the ride was over, and everyone was sitting outside catching their breath.

"Ha! You were screaming like a little girl!" Namie laughed and pointed her boss who was still panting.

Kururi looked over at Mairu "Fifty bucks, pay up." She put out her hand. A frustrated Mairu took out a fifty and smacked it into her hand.

"Why does she need to pay up?" Namie looked at the two of them.

"Kururi bet that Namie actually likes roller coasters, and Izaya would have the courage of a five year old."

"You think I have the courage of a five year old?"

"No, you _do_." Mairu rolled her eyes.

"How'd you know that I liked coasters?"

Mairu ran over to her sister "Kuru-chan is very observant, she uses a sixth sense~"

"I know because you said that you would wait for hours in line with Seji. And a while ago, Seji was boasting that he went on the tallest rollercoaster in the world… I think it's… King Da Ka in Six Flags Great Adventure…"

"How do you remember that?" Namie looked amazed at her memory and observation skills.

"It comes easy to me… vibrations tell me"

"Sometimes, we play a observation and memory game, I always lose though."

"Let's play" Mairu says as she sits down "Izaya, can you get some food for us?"

"Why me?"

"Because you were the one who forced us to go on the ride." Namie gave him the death glare. "Go." Izaya just sighed as he went to get some lunch.

"Okay Mairu, close your eyes." Mairu closed her eyes and Kururi looked around. "Okay, the guy sitting next to us, what is he wearing?"

"Well… he has a blue baseball cap, gray Nike shirt, black athletic shorts, and army green loafers."

"YEAH?!" Namie was stunned. All of a sudden he heard Izaya shot her name from the distance. She looked over to see him carrying three trays at once. She sprinted over to grab one. "Your sister is amazing!"

"No she isn't"

"What do you mean? She's amazing."

"They use Morris Code to communicate. The whole you liking coasters was a lucky shot."

"Are you kidding me?"

"What do you think? She can 'sense' vibrations."

"Hey! Namie, Izaya! Were gonna go on the Goliath! The second tallest rollercoaster in the world!" Mairu exclaims.

"FUCK NO!" Namie drops the food and sprints towards the exit.

After they got home and dropped the twins off they plopped down on the couch.

"Weren't we suppose to meet everyone there?"

"Oh yeahhh… where were they?"

Izaya logged on the chat room…

Everyone…Canceled…


	7. Gang: ShizzyBoi x Vending Machine

**Hello! Thank you so much for the positive reviews on these stupid stories!**

 **This ones pretty short because of school, life, people, other stuff, more stuff, and extra stuff are piling up my schedule.**

 **I hope you like it... Nya~**

* * *

 **Chatroom: Shizuo x Vending Machine-**

 **Users: AirHead, BoobylishiousBitch, mASSomi, MikadotheMakoMermaid, IzaNYAA~, ShizzyBoi-**

 **ShizzyBoi:** Who CHAngED ThE GROUP ChaT NAmE?!

 **IzaNYAA~:** You like?

 **mASSomi:** I ship it

 **AirHead:** Such an abusive relationship tho

 **Boobylishious:** Well, I mean it's cannon so…

 **IzaNYAA~:** So happy for you two~

 **ShizzyBoi:** IM NOT WITH A MACHINE

 **MikadotheMakoMermaid:** Fine, you asked for it…

 **MikadotheMakoMermaid changed the Chatroom name to: Shizaya is obvious-**

 **ShizzyBoi:** WTF Mikado? Do you want me to snap your spleen?

 **IzaNYAA~:** AWWW~ is Shizu-chan a Tsun-tsun? This is PURRRRRfect.

 **ShizzyBoi:** Stop…

 **IzaNYAA~:** What's wrong Shizu-chan? Nya~

 **ShizzyBoi:** don't call me a Tsundere, and don't act like a cat.

 **IzaNYAA~:** Aw comon' senpai~ notice me! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 **Shizzyboi:** No, stop…

 **IzaNYAA~:** Please! Check _Meowt_

 **BoobylishiousBitch:** This is comedy gold right here ladies and gentleman.

 **MikadotheMakoMermaid:** Btw Anri, what was the student council meeting about?

 **BoobylishiousBitch:** Idek, I was listening to Nicki Minaj's Pink Friday Deluxe Version… why weren't you there?

 **MikadotheMakoMermaid:** I was… finishing schoolwork.

 **mASSomi:** Wow, great job captain obvious. (」゜ロ゜)」

 **MikadotheMakoMermaid:** Whatever do you mean dear Masaomi? I was studying for our exam~.

 **mASSomi:** Mikado, school hasn't started yet.

 **BoobylishiousBitch:** We had an early student council meeting for the upcoming year you moron…

 **BoobylishiousBitch:** So… what's your excuse? I had to sit next to Kita Hirito… all I heard through my headphones were his weird grunting noises… how dare you leave me with him. Tsk tsk

 **MikadotheMakoMermaid:** I was at the beach.

 **mASSomi:** WHAAT?! WHY DidN'T YoU TAke MEEE?!

 **AirHead:** This takes me back to when Shinra was in high school

 **ShizzyBoi:** Four years of hell….

 **IzaNYAA~:** Ah Youth~

 **ShizzyBoi:** You say that like you're old

 **MikadotheMakoMermaid:** That's because he's ancient.

 **IzaNYAA~:** Hurtfullll Mika-Channn

 **MikadotheMakoMermaid:** I swear I'll cut you if you call me that.

 **BoobylishiousBitch:** Yo Mikadoooo, Masaomi… lets go somewhere together

 **mASSomi:** OHH! Are you asking me out Anri?~

 **mASSomi:** How cuttteee!

 **MikadotheMakoMermaid:** What about me?

 **BoobylishiousBitch:** You're the annoying third wheel that makes conversation less awkward…

 **MikadotheMakoMermaid:** Oh, OHH

 **BoobylishiousBitch:** I was just kidding idiot…

 **MikadotheMakoMermaid:** How about the library?

 **mASSomi:** Stop being an honor student rn, how bout' laser TAGGG!

 **MikadotheMakoMermaid:** I'm down.

 **BoobylishiousBitch:** Shut up Mikado, nobody asked you… lets go.

 **MikadotheMakoMermaid has logged off-**

 **mASSomi has logged off-**

 **BoobylishiousBitch has logged off-**

 **IzaNYAA~:** Ah, I smell a love triangle… brings me back~

 **ShizzyBoi:** To what?

 **IzaNYAA~:** You, me and Shinra

 **AirHead:** GAAAAyyyYAYYYYAYAY

 **IzaNYAA~:** Aren't we all~

 **ShizzyBoi:** I'm going to give you one moment to delete that comment…

 **ShizzyBoi:** This never happened… I don't know these people… this is absolute hell, I hate you all.

* * *

 **Aye, thanks so much for reading**

 **If**

 **You're**

 **Reading**

 **This**

 **Comment/review thing: _Nya~_**

 **And follow/like if you liked it**

 **PLEASE review if...- you loved this chapter and want me to update this story more frequently, if you have a story that would be amazing for the Durarara gand, or if i had spelling/grammar mistakes (I have so many...)**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING**

 **Bellieo-**


	8. TelePathetic: Shinra's a ParaNoob

**Hello world I'm here with a Halloween special and it's not even Halloween...there's gonna be more chapters through Halloween though.**

 **I hope you like this _Spooky_ chapter~ **

* * *

It was 3:00 and the student council meeting had just finished. When Mikado and Anri exited the building, they found Masaomi waiting for them.

"Masaomi, where you waiting here since school got out?" Anri said as she approached the blonde.

Masaomi flipped his phone shut and grabbed his bag "Yup! Because I have a mission for us!" he looked at the two who looked confused as ever "A bunch students were gossiping about the Academy… it's apparently haunted!"

"What…" Mikado put one hand on his hip and said unenthusiastically.

"I'm serious! So, I asked the principal about it… and he said if we want, we can set up a paranormal investigation this weekend!" Masaomi was practically jumping up and down.

Mikado rolled his eyes "It's sounds fun and all, but we don't have equipment for this kind of stuff. And even if we did, we would need an adult to be on school grounds with us."

Masaomi's grin got wider "That's the best part! Follow me~" he said leading the way skipping happily.

"Masaomi, where are we going?" Anri questions.

"A place."

"What kind of place?" Mikado says flatly.

"With people…"

Anri huffs in frustration "Where are the people?"

"If I tell you you'll get mad at me."

"No I won't Masaomi."

Masaomi grins "Alright."

"Well… Where are they?"

"At the place." Masaomi snorts as he picks up the pace.

The two rolled their eyes so far back it was surprising they couldn't see inside their head… knowing it was coming.

"Wait, I know this place! This is where Celty lives!" Anri says and runs up to the buzzer to pressed number 14 on the top floor.

"This is Shinra, how can I help you?"

"Hey Shinra it's Anri… we've got to talk to you, it's for… school."

"Hey Anri! Wait one sec…"

Then the complex 's doors opened.

"And we're in…" Masaomi does a little victory dance "And here I thought I was gonna have to break in! I don't even know how to use a buzzer!"

"Don't you live in an apartment? What if you get locked out of the building?" Mikado asks

"Let's just say, I have a LOT of restraining orders from my neighbors… and landlord"

Anri knocked on the door as the other two were bickering.

Celty opened the door and greeted all of them.

 _[Hey guys! What's goin on?]_

"We need to speak with Shinra." Masaomi says in the background.

 _[Okay, he's in the living room right now waiting.]_

Anri smiled "Thanks Celty!"

They walked into Shinra watching Ghost Hunters.

Masaomi nudged both of them "I know I picked the right guy… no need to thank me~" he whispered. "Hey Shinra!" he yelled as he plopped down next to him. "So I take it you're kind of into this stuff?"

Shinra's eyes lit up with excitement "I love the thought of Paranormal Activity! I'm such a nerd, I have all the gear for it… but it seems our apartment is empty, probably some exorcist…" he slouches.

"Well we have the perfect opportunity for you! We're doing a paranormal investigation at our school because there's some rumor going around that it's haunted. We need equipment and an adult to supervise us."

Shinra's eyes were wider than before with sparkles inside them "I would love to! Wait one second…" he called a friend "Hey Namie, I need Izaya to do something for me…

 ** _*Saturday afternoon*_**

Once Masaomi got solid permission from the school board they went to the school on the weekend. Shinra came in a big minivan full of equipment. He had video cameras for the rooms which had the most activity, an EMF detector to detect electromagnetic fields, Motion detectors to detect shadows or any type of movement, digital thermometers to check the temperature, four walkie talkies, an Air Ion Counter to count the negative and positive ion in the air (Ghost usually have positive ions), Infrared Scanner to find a heat source, a Parascope to have a way to communicate with the other side and a book on the many ghost you might encounter. Once they all gathered there they helped unload the car.

"You forgetting something?" Izaya says leaning on the door frame.

Masaomi looks like a deer in the head lights "WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!"

"Relax Masaomi, he did some research on the school to find its history, deaths, founder and any accidents. Anything that's been documented is in that folder." He pointed the manila folder in Izaya's hands.

Izaya slides Shinra the manila folder "You don't need me for anything else so I'll be going… and you might want to look at the evidence I've compiled before you start your investigation… Ta ta~" he says as he skips of.

They looked at the evidence immediately. The only death here was a suicide by a girl named Kirida Ren. Izaya was courteous to give us a background on her: Ren was only a freshman, an only child with a father and mother, an abusive father and a mother who was to frighten to stand up and fight back. She was very popular, beautiful and smart, but it was when her abusive put her mother into a coma that pushed over the edge. On a cold October morning, Ren was found dangling by a rope over the school's main entrance. Some rooms had writing written in blood, some saying ' _Never forget me'_ or _'I'll never go away'_

"That's some pretty messed up stuff…" Shinra shakes the shivers tingling down his spine. "And she made it so everyone would see her."

"Alright" Masaomi says as he takes out some equipment "Let's get set up before the sun goes down." he says happy as ever to start a thrilling adventure.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked this new chapter!**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **If you like this story, please like and follow.**

 **Please review if (You liked it, if you have a suggestion for a fun chapter, if i have some typos or what i should improve on.)**

 **-Bellieo**


	9. TelePathetic: The 'Forget me' Stick

**Bellieo: Hello! i hope you enjoy this new chapter... it was suppose to be for Halloween, but I'm a professional procrastinator so...**

 **Mikado: Shut up, what are you doing? we're in a desperate state right now! and it's all your fault!**

 **Bellieo: I'm announcing the new chapter... and why is it my fault?**

 **Mikado: You made this chapter.**

 **Bellieo: And the whole 'Stories of an Ikebukorian'**

 **Mikado: No room to brag...**

* * *

 **Recap: The gang is investigating a haunted rumor about their academy. Once they get permission to investigate on a weekend their ready to go. But they realize it's the real deal when they encounter the only death at the academy was a gruesome one.**

"Well if this is the spirit that's haunting the academy I can see why people are getting worried." Shinra looks over the info "She could be wanting revenge on her father… no, that doesn't make sense. Then how do we explain why she spooks the students."

"Why don't we set everything up before it gets too late." He says as he picks up a bin of equipment.

Once they finished reading the information Izaya had given them, they set up the cameras in the rooms with the notes written in blood. They had a motion detector in every long hallway and EMF detector next to each of them. Once all the equipment was set they suited up themselves. All of them wore a flashlight headband, a hand held EMF detector and walkie talkies.

Mikado looks at Masaomi "What is that." He says flatly.

Masaomi twirls around a wooden bat and hooks it in his belt "This is the forget me stick." He winks as Mikado rolls his eyes.

It was now 10 o' clock. And their roaming the school together.

"Ya know I should have thought this through." Masaomi says to break the 15 minute silence "We're alone… in a haunted school with three teenagers, a ghost and a mad scientist… its's like… straight out of a Tope Hopper movie." He chuckles as the others nod silently "whatever we do just don't split u-"

"We should split up!" Shrina exclaims.

"NO" Masaomi protest.

"Why not?" Mikado furrows his brows.

Masomi huffs "HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE SEEN ANY HORROR MOVIES?! YOU NEVER SPLIT UP… LIKE E-V-E-R"

Anri snickers "Why, because if this was a real horror movie you die first?"

"Why?" Masaomi scowls at Anri

Well… you have no skills whatsoever, you're easily spooked, and you have no defense mechanism." She scoffs.

"Then how do you explain this?" he swings the 'forget me' stick.

Mikado rolls his eyes "You can't hit a ghost moron."

While Masaomi is babbling about who know what, Shinra and Mikado go off on their own, to cover more ground.

Masaomi finally realizes their short two members "Where did they go?"

"They said they were sick of you and wanted you to die alone in here." Anri says sarcastically.

"Whatever… let's try and communicate with her.

Masaomi walks into one of the rooms that had the blood written messages and placed an EMF detector on her old desk. He quickly whipped out his phone and opened up a Parascope app.

"Really Masaomi, you think some lousy app will help communicate with her?"

"it better… I paid 5.99 for it…" he placed it next to the EMF detector "Its suppose to pick up certain words she's trying to tell us."

For about five minutes there was nothing but silence.

* * *

 **On the other side of the School~**

"So… how'd you get into all this stuff?" Mikado asks Shinra to make the situation more comfortable.

"I've always loved the supernatural, mythical creatures, Greek and roman mythologies, conspiracy theories, time anomalies, space stuff…. Yeah, I'm a major geek… hence why a married a headless woman." He chuckles.

"Oh yeah, what's it like being married to Celty?"

"oh it's just great! She's kind and caring, loving and compassionate, and feisty!"

"Um, what I meant was what's it like being married to a person without a head?"

"Oh" Shinra nods "It has its pros and cons… I can't kiss, nuzzle into her neck or gaze into her eyes… but! I never have to worry about her hair clogging the shower, she can't give me 'the look', and it saves a TON of money when we go out to eat at a fancy restaurant."

"Wow, nice perks!"

"So, why'd you decide to come to Ikebukuro? Because we're not really known for our wonderful restaurants or tourist attractions, we're more known for gang wars and fights breaking out in broad daylight!"

"I wanted some adventure… to escape the normal peaceful day to day life that EVERYONE lives."

"Well, I'm glad you chose this city… I'm really glad to met yo-" Shinra stops in his tracks and stares at the wall. "oh my God!" he franticly takes out his flashlight and points it at the wall.

'NO ONE WILL UNDERSTAND' was written in smeared blood that was still dripping.

"Mikado… did you write that?" Shinra says flatly.

"No… Shinra, did you write that?" Mikado points to another wall with more writing on it.

'VIOLENCE'

Mikado and Shinra look at each other for a moment until they hear something…

* * *

 **On the other side of the School~**

"COLD" the phone said which made them both jump.

Anri looked at Masaomi awestruck "Cold? What does that mean?"

"DARK"

"Dark? Cold and dark… Who is this!" Masaomi yells out

"FRIENDS"

…

"DEAD"

"What…" Anri could see her hands shake from the fear coursing through her body.

The words from the phone seemed to get louder and louder as the voice changed to a more raspy and cold tone, not like a monotone siri, but a firm, terrifying voice much like sandpaper, chalk against a board or silverware clashing together. With every word she said, more fear was pumping in to the students bodies up to the point where they were trembling.

"DIRT NAP"

All of a sudden the phone turned off. And they were in the dark shaking in fear of what will happen next.

"Masaomi? I'm scared…" Anri's voice quivered.

From the other side of the school they both could hear a bloody scream from the two boys.

Anri grabbed everything and bolted to the noise dragging Masaomi along with her. They found the two in a room lying on the ground trying to catch their breath.

"What Happened? Are you two hurt?"

"I am so scared! I have no idea what happened… something wet was dripping from the ceiling, and when I looked up… it was thick blood oozing out the corners of the ceiling!"

* * *

 **Recap: The gang is investigating a haunted rumor about their academy. Once they get permission to investigate on a weekend their ready to go. But they realize it's the real deal when they encounter the only death at the academy was a gruesome one.**

"Well if this is the spirit that's haunting the academy I can see why people are getting worried." Shinra looks over the info "She could be wanting revenge on her father… no, that doesn't make sense. Then how do we explain why she spooks the students."

"Why don't we set everything up before it gets too late." He says as he picks up a bin of equipment.

Once they finished reading the information Izaya had given them, they set up the cameras in the rooms with the notes written in blood. They had a motion detector in every long hallway and EMF detector next to each of them. Once all the equipment was set they suited up themselves. All of them wore a flashlight headband, a hand held EMF detector and walkie talkies.

Mikado looks at Masaomi "What is that." He says flatly.

Masaomi twirls around a wooden bat and hooks it in his belt "This is the forget me stick." He winks as Mikado rolls his eyes.

It was now 10 o' clock. And their roaming the school together.

"Ya know I should have thought this through." Masaomi says to break the 15 minute silence "We're alone… in a haunted school with three teenagers, a ghost and a mad scientist… its's like… straight out of a Tope Hopper movie." He chuckles as the others nod silently "whatever we do just don't split u-"

"We should split up!" Shrina exclaims.

"NO" Masaomi protest.

"Why not?" Mikado furrows his brows.

Masomi huffs "HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE SEEN ANY HORROR MOVIES?! YOU NEVER SPLIT UP… LIKE E-V-E-R"

Anri snickers "Why, because if this was a real horror movie you die first?"

"Why?" Masaomi scowls at Anri

Well… you have no skills whatsoever, you're easily spooked, and you have no defense mechanism." She scoffs.

"Then how do you explain this?" he swings the 'forget me' stick.

Mikado rolls his eyes "You can't hit a ghost moron."

While Masaomi is babbling about who know what, Shinra and Mikado go off on their own, to cover more ground.

Masaomi finally realizes their short two members "Where did they go?"

"They said they were sick of you and wanted you to die alone in here." Anri says sarcastically.

"Whatever… let's try and communicate with her.

Masaomi walks into one of the rooms that had the blood written messages and placed an EMF detector on her old desk. He quickly whipped out his phone and opened up a Parascope app.

"Really Masaomi, you think some lousy app will help communicate with her?"

"it better… I paid 5.99 for it…" he placed it next to the EMF detector "Its suppose to pick up certain words she's trying to tell us."

For about five minutes there was nothing but silence.

 **On the other side of the School~**

"So… how'd you get into all this stuff?" Mikado asks Shinra to make the situation more comfortable.

"I've always loved the supernatural, mythical creatures, Greek and roman mythologies, conspiracy theories, time anomalies, space stuff…. Yeah, I'm a major geek… hence why a married a headless woman." He chuckles.

"Oh yeah, what's it like being married to Celty?"

"oh it's just great! She's kind and caring, loving and compassionate, and feisty!"

"Um, what I meant was what's it like being married to a person without a head?"

"Oh" Shinra nods "It has its pros and cons… I can't kiss, nuzzle into her neck or gaze into her eyes… but! I never have to worry about her hair clogging the shower, she can't give me 'the look', and it saves a TON of money when we go out to eat at a fancy restaurant."

"Wow, nice perks!"

"So, why'd you decide to come to Ikebukuro? Because we're not really known for our wonderful restaurants or tourist attractions, we're more known for gang wars and fights breaking out in broad daylight!"

"I wanted some adventure… to escape the normal peaceful day to day life that EVERYONE lives."

"Well, I'm glad you chose this city… I'm really glad to met yo-" Shinra stops in his tracks and stares at the wall. "oh my God!" he franticly takes out his flashlight and points it at the wall.

'NO ONE WILL UNDERSTAND' was written in smeared blood that was still dripping.

"Mikado… did you write that?" Shinra says flatly.

"No… Shinra, did you write that?" Mikado points to another wall with more writing on it.

'VIOLENCE'

Mikado and Shinra look at each other for a moment until they hear something…

 **On the other side of the School~**

"COLD" the phone said which made them both jump.

Anri looked at Masaomi awestruck "Cold? What does that mean?"

"DARK"

"Dark? Cold and dark… Who is this!" Masaomi yells out

"FRIENDS"

…

"DEAD"

"What…" Anri could see her hands shake from the fear coursing through her body.

The words from the phone seemed to get louder and louder as the voice changed to a more raspy and cold tone, not like a monotone siri, but a firm, terrifying voice much like sandpaper, chalk against a board or silverware clashing together. With every word she said, more fear was pumping in to the students bodies up to the point where they were trembling.

"DIRT NAP"

All of a sudden the phone turned off. And they were in the dark shaking in fear of what will happen next.

"Masaomi? I'm scared…" Anri's voice quivered.

From the other side of the school they both could hear a bloody scream from the two boys.

Anri grabbed everything and bolted to the noise dragging Masaomi along with her. They found the two in a room lying on the ground trying to catch their breath.

"What Happened? Are you two hurt?"

"I am so scared! I have no idea what happened… something wet was dripping from the ceiling, and when I looked up… it was thick blood oozing out the corners of the ceiling!"

* * *

 **I hope you found that absolutely terrifying!**

 **i had so much fun writing this chapter... i'm kind of having some Post-Halloween blues**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **also, if you have some stories you want to see come to life, please tell me!**

 **-Bellieo**


	10. WHOOPS !

Hello! it's been SO LONG SINCE I'VE UPLOADED I KNOW OKAY !

I've recently moved to Wattpad, just because it doesn't have a document manager lifespan.

now let me tell you why i stopped uploading because it's a very intriguing story.

so i had to watch my little cousin for the night for some reason back in August and my mom was going to be away so I had to really watch her by myself. So I was like "Oh okay sure I'll do it."being the good child I am. So, I'm sitting in the living room just chilling with my laptop and some green tea next to it. My cousin *unexpectedly* comes up to me and opens her arms to give me a hug... but she is a very dramatic person so she flings her arms out as wide as she can and KNOCKS THE TEA OVER AND SPILLS IT IN MY COMPUTER ! I cried for that whole week. all of my documents (ALL OF THE STORIES) were lost and too corrupted to revive them. So here I am back again to tell you I have new stories on Wattpad, and I wanted to ask on each story if i should continue any stories on that account ! I've kind of grown out of the anime faze a little bit and fell down a black hole of Kpop and it's terrifying... please tell me what you guys want n stuff. and you can follow the Wattpad account if you want (You should really if you like Kpop because I make really good ones)

Wattpad account- -Bellieo-

(It's basically my username but with lil' "-")

-Bellieo


End file.
